


Unborn

by luxvader



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gothic Au, Hurt/Comfort, Naked Cuddling, Pregnancy, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-09 02:18:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12266895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxvader/pseuds/luxvader
Summary: With your due date two weeks behind you, Kylo worries for the health of you and your baby.





	1. Prequel

Kylo looked out across the defrosting tundra, the ice-capped mountains melting into pools of running water. Blossoms were forming all over the trees that lined the walkway of the small palace. His black clad arms were crossed over his chest, brows furrowed with a mixture of worry and frustration. He looked back at your huddled form lying on the bed, belly swollen with child. Your due date had already passed almost two weeks ago, and Kylo was growing more worried with each passing day. His anger would be taken out in his study, books strewn all over the floor, knocked from their shelves in his rage, oil spilled on the floor from the tall, bronze lamps which lined the room. The maids would scurry around him, trying to clean the room before his next episode.  
Kylo strided down the hall, his coattails billowing around his ankles from the cool drafts coming through the open windows of the hallway. He could hear the thoughts and whispers of the servants, how you might not make it, how the unborn child was feeding off your dwindling energy. He closed his eyes, anger and mind-numbing pain surging through his body. You were the thing he valued most in his life. You had shown him how to love again, after everything that you held near to you was stripped away by the First Order. Kylo reached the closed double doors to your bedroom, and slumped down to his knees, putting both hands against the wood that separated you two. Tears rolled down his cheeks, sobs escaping his lips, he couldn’t lose you….


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You arrive at Kylo Ren's manor

2 year ago

Kylo’s POV

Kylo sat at his desk holding a telegram, the message brief and simple:  
          **Prisoner 0391 transferred to Starkiller manor. Arrival 05:30 post meridiem.**  
Kylo folded the note and put it back in his drawer. The clock in the corner started chiming. It was 5:30 already. A brief but hard knock on his door caused Kylo to immediately stand up, pushing the chair away from the table. “Come in.” He rumbled in his deep, svelte voice.  
A steward walked in, bowing his partially-balding, grey head.  
“Prisoner 0391 is waiting for you in the drawing room, sir.” Kylo nodded, and the steward quickly left the room. Kylo put his coat on, and swiftly exited the room.  
Kylo heard her before he saw her. “No, no! Let me go!” Shrieked a high-pitched voice. Kylo left the hallway, walking down the double-staircase when he caught her eye. She was a tiny thing, with large eyes and a long nose. However, Kylo thought she had her own special beauty about her, even if her hair was messy and dress mostly in tatters. Her arms were held on either side by First Order Soldiers, faces hidden within a mesh mask. She was a feisty one, which made Kylo chuckle. He walked down the stairs and stopped until he was inches away from her.  
“My, my. What do we have here?” He mused, taunting her with his low pur. She spat in his face, eyes wild. With one swift move, Kylo grabbed her face between his fingers, other arm still behind his back. “That’s not very nice, now, is it, little dove.” Her eyes grew clouded with rage, face growing red in frustration. Kylo let go of her cheeks. “Let her go.” He commanded. The soldiers obeyed, though her bare feet were still shackled together. Kylo walked around her, like a lion stalking its prey.  
_She is so small_ , he thought, _she’d never be able to escape me_.  
The thought of this excited some animalistic side of him, one in which he explored through his prisoners. He was at least a foot taller than her...and much stronger. He was behind her now, hand wrapping around her tender neck. “You are MY prisoner, and you WILL tell me what you know. I know you are an assistant to the ambassador from Naboo. I know you have vital information pertaining to the plans of the Resistance. If you do not tell me willingly, I will extract it by force.” He tucked her hair behind her ear, cool breath cascading over the side of her face.  
Large tears formed in her eyes, tough exterior already cracking. “You’re despicable.” She said, voice barely audible over her soft gulps.  
“Oh, darling.” He chuckled. “You’ve hardly seen the worst of it. Take her away.”  
The guards quickly nodded, dragging the girl, who was silently crying, to the basement. “I’ll have my fun with you later.” Kylo called out, walking back upstairs to his study.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is kind of a short chapter, but I've been super busy with school! Next chapter will definitely be longer.


End file.
